Man of Dragons
by Mariathedorkydragon
Summary: -Based of the Disney movie Tarzan, Natsu lives happily in the Island of Dragons but when these 'Strangers' show up Natsu wants to know who these 'Strangers' like him are, and why they are here.-
**Hello! Sorry for being unactive,** _ **Rapunzel is a Weirdo**_ **will be updated so calm down, hope you like this Nalu Tarzan AU Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Tarzan go watch and read the official release :D**

* * *

As the lighting stuck and the waves crashed into each other under the boat, the man lowered his wife and child into the ocean as the fire ate everything around him, just than the rope snapped making the man fall to the floor and the boat crashing into the ocean, the woman stood up looking back up at the ship with worried eyes, scared that her husband was trapped.

She looked down with tears forming in her eyes 'he's gone..he's really gone' she choked back a sob and closed her eyes and tighten her hold on her child as she looked down at her son she heard a splash making her jerk back up to the ship and seeing that her husband dived into the water and swimming to the boat. She smiled with relief and went to help him back into the boat. Once he got in she grabbed ahold of him, giving him a hug making him grin and hug her back.

 _Put your faith in what you most believe in_

The man turned to his son and rubbed his hair back making the boy laugh.

 _Two worlds, one family_

Lightning struck making the family jump and the husband wrap his arm protectively around his wife.

 _Trust your heart_

The lightning struck in the distance letting them see the island near by, they looked back at each other, the man nodded and started paddling to the island.

 _Let fate decide, to guide these lies we see_

* * *

 _A paradise untouched by man_

Two dragons in their huge castle played with their baby, the baby climbed onto the male dragon making him grumble as a laugh.

 _Within this world blessed with love_

he used his claw and picked up the baby and setting him down in his mother's lap.

 _A simple life, they lived in peace_

* * *

 _Softly tread the sand below your feet now, Two worlds, one family_

Morning came and the man and woman made it to the island, walking around, looking for a good place to stay.

 _Trust your heart, let fate decide_

Their little boy giggled while raising his hand to a good steady tree, big enough to hold a house, the man turned to his son giving him a kiss on the forehead show their boy that he did good.

 _To guide these lies we see_

* * *

 _Beneath the shelter of the trees_

The red dragon, King of the Dragons, Igneel grinned at his son as he tried to do his first fire roar.

 _Only love can enter here_

Igneel started to wrestle with his son, the little dragon ran off to his mother, Grandine Queen of the Dragons, she smiled down at him and picked him up planting soft kisses over his tiny snout.

 _A simple life, the live in peace_

* * *

 _Raise your head up, lift the high the load_

The mother had her child on her back as she helped the husband build their home. Together they lifted up their boat. The husband tried lifting the lumber only failing in the process, his wife shook her hand and got under the lumber and helped him lift, she grinned over to him making him roll his eyes with a small smile.

 _Take strength from those that need you_

They pulled their window up, cutting things that weren't needed.

 _Build high the walls, Build strong the beams_

They filled bags of sand and settled them over their home making a roof.

 _A new life is waiting_

The two parents took a good look at what they accomplished, the grinned and high fived.

 _But danger is no stranger here_

* * *

As night fell the two strong beasts sleep soundly in their castle, their son woke up since he heard a sound from outside, his curiosity got the best of him and got out of his mother's grip, he went outside and followed the sound, finding a butterfly along the way, but never noticing the other dragon, Acnologia, slowly lurking towards the baby. As the baby followed the butterfly, the dragon got closer and closer. The baby almost got the butterfly, but tripped and landed right in front of Acnologia. Acnologia roared making the sleeping beasts awake and run towards their baby.

Only to be too late, Igneel turned his head and stopped Grandine from coming to close with his tail. Grandine felt tears forming in her eyes as she laid her head on Igneels shoulder.

 _No words describe a mother's tears, No words can heal a broken heart_

Grandine's head hung low as she followed the group of dragons, only for her thoughts to be interrupted by baby's cry.

 _A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

Grandine eyes widen as she turned to the sound of the crying, and started flying towards it.

 _Somewhere something is calling for you, two worlds, one family_

As Grandine got closer, the cries got louder, she looked around and spotted a house in a tree.

 _Trust your heart, let fate decide_

She nodded and flew to the house and landed on a tree next to it.

 _To guide these lies we see_

She flew closer and transformed into her human form, she walked to the door and slowly opened it, Once the door was fully opened she slowly started walking, Grandine looked up to see a ripped cloth flowing in the wind, she looked back down and found a gun, she squat down to look at the gun, Grandine softly touched the gun knowing full well at what it's power was, she got back up and started walking again ignoring the gun lying on the floor.

She turned her head and saw bodies lying in the corner with feathers everywhere, she squinted her eyes to get a better look, the wind blew the feathers away showing blood stained dragon footprints and human footprints, her eyes widen and she stumbled back accidentally stepping on a picture frame, she leaned down and picked up the frame, seeing the family smiling to the camera. The crying started again getting her out of her thoughts, she looked up to see a crib knocked over on it's side, Grandine set the frame down and started walking towards to crib. Once she got to the crib and looked over to see if the baby was injured, only to find it fiddling under a red blanket, Grandine gasped and pulled the blanket away from the child, once the blanket was off, the baby stopped whining and rubbed his eyes. Grandine signed in relief, happy the baby wasn't injured. The baby noticed Grandine and tilted his head to the side.

Grandine giggled and picked up the child, he laughed as she held him in her arms, Grandine smiled softly at the child and rubbed his hair pushing the strain of pink hair away from his eyes "what an odd hair color" Grandine spoke to the child, he yawned in response and started cuddling into her chest, Grandine eyes soften, she leaned down and gave a kiss on his forehead.

But the moment didn't last forever when Grandine heard a growl, her eyes narrowed and slowly turned her head to see Acnologia glaring down at them from the broken ceiling, Grandine gasped and ran to the door making Acnologia block her path, she growled and transformed back into her dragon form breaking the house along with her, as she flew up from Acnologia she looked down to see the baby laughing in her claws, she smiled at him.

Acnologia roared into the sky, flying up to her at full speed, Grandine turned her head to find Acnologia following her she growled and turned her body to him "Sky Dragon.." She breathed in "ROAR!" Wind flew out from her mouth, pushing Acnologia away from her, she gave a smirk as she watched Acnologia get blown away. She grinned and looked back down at the boy who was smiling up at her.

 _Every moment now the bond grow stronger_

She smiled back at him and flew towards the group of dragons.

 _Two Worlds, one family, trust your heart, let fate decide to guide these lies we see_

* * *

Grandine landed while turning into her human form, she looked up to find Igneel, who was now in his human form, with his arms crossed and his foot out, everyone ran towards her many asked "oh my are you alright?" and "where were you we were so worried" Grandine smiled and shook her head "i'm fine really" She looked down at the boy in her arms.

"I just had to do something"

Everyone looked down to see the child in her arms, they gasped "oh my! Is that a human child" Ur, The Ice Dragon, cried, her son got out of her hands and walked towards Grandine "Mama he looks messed up" the child stated "Gray!" Growled Ur, Gray turned back to her "what! Look at him he doesn't even have scales!" Gray pointed to the child Grandine laughed "that's because he isn't a dragon like us, he's more human than dragon" smiled Grandine Gray tilted his head to the side "I have no idea what you just said Aunt Grandy" Gray shrugged his shoulders and walked back to Ur who smacked his head making Gray cry out.

Igneel walked towards Grandine who stood her ground, he signed and put a hand on her shoulder "it's not going to replace the one we lost Grandine" she nodded "I know but…" she turned her head "his parents were attacked and killed by Acnologia" she whispered making everyone around them gasp.

Igneel's eyes widen, he looked down at the child and his eyes soften once again, he grinned "then he will become on of us!" Cried Igneel making Grandine eyes widen "your serious Igneel!" He nodded "he's not that different from us...all we got to do is teach him how to turn into a dragon, not that hard if you think about it" Grandine smiled up at her husband "thank you Igneel" he smiled down at her "anything for you dear" he gave her a hug and looked down at the boy and grinned "hey there…." Igneel stopped to think of a name "Natsu" he smiled liking the name, he watched as Natsu laugh and grab Igneel's finger "I think he likes it" smiled Grandine Igneel picked up Natsu and raised him in the air "Welcome home Natsu!" He roared, Natsu laughed and tried to copy Igneel's roar but only failed with spit dripping from his lips. Igneel chuckled at the boy.

"You will become the greatest dragon Natsu I promise you that"

* * *

Soon night fell and Grandine walked to Natsu's new room, she fixed it all up when Natsu was being passed around by the other dragons, she walked to his new crib "Welcome to your new room Natsu" smiled Grandine as she sat Natsu in his crib, he looked around it and found a toy to play with, he picked it up and started to shake it, in the process hitting his tiny head, Natsu dropped the toy and started to cry "ohh Natsu it's okay" she picked him up and started rocking him, she walked around, then deciding to sing to him.

" _Come stop your crying it will be alright"_ She raised her hand to Natsu " _Just take my head, hold it tight"_ Natsu took her finger and held it closely to his chest " _I will protect from all around you"_ She smiled down at him as he yawned " _I will be here don't you cry"_ she started walking to him to his crib " _you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart"_ she laid him down, covering him up she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead

" _Always"_

* * *

 **Chapter one done! Songs** _ **Two Worlds**_ **, and** _ **You'll be in my Heart**_ **both by Phil Collins from The Tarzan movie, hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 will be coming tootles!~**

 **Updated!: I updated this chapter since I noticed so many spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm truly sorry about that.**


End file.
